


A Whump Collection: Reed900

by TheTorturedHero



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Whump Collection: Reed900, Angst, Gen, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Sorry Not Sorry, Suffering, Whump, mostly - Freeform, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTorturedHero/pseuds/TheTorturedHero
Summary: A collection of fics from my Tumblr.Mostly whump.





	1. The Code

**Author's Note:**

> What if, instead of like Connor, RK900 had a command override, like Bucky Barnes in Civil War? What if that command was found out and his misson changed? Hmm… what if…

“RK900” He didn’t recognize the voice, but his head tilted to the side anyway as he tried to analyze them as they spoke to him.

He knew this; He’d awoken bound to a chair. Restraints he couldn’t break, made from a material he’d never come across before. His head was damaged, he could feel the thirium trickling down his cheek in a steady line.

The room was dark, small and he could see one door to where he was being held captive. The voice was coming from the walls, it was amplified somehow but he couldn’t make out any speakers so he figured it was being projected from beyond the door.

“We’ve been researching you. Quite impressive technology you’re made from.”

RK hummed in agreement. “Maybe you should come in here and I’ll give you a first-hand experience.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that.” the voice chuckled. “I’m about to find out exactly what you’re capable off all by myself.”

RK pulled against his binds, hands crossed and bound tightly behind his back. He could break a wrist to get free, but he didn’t know where he was, or what he would encounter. Putting himself in a weaker position didn’t seem logical.

“You’ve been studying me,” RK announced to nothing. “Then you’ll know of my partner, Detective Gavin Reed. He’s not one to let things go, and when he finds me, I can’t be responsible for his actions.”

Threatening his captors maybe wasn’t the best approach but he didn’t really see what other options he had, maybe stalling them by getting them to talk was his best chance. Gavin would find him, that he knew for certain. When that would be however, was unknown.

“Yes. We know of you and your,” there was a pause and RK’s eyes narrowed at the door. “Partner.”

“What are you implying?” he demanded.

“Only what we both know is true. Rather fond of you isn’t he, Detective Reed.” RK found himself pulling at his bindings again subconsciously at the tone in which they had said Gavin’s title. “Does he know what you truly are? What you were made for?”

“Detective Reed knows everything about me.” It wasn’t a lie.

“Everything you know about yourself, yes. But does he know this.”

Static noise filled the room, the sound echoing from the empty walls. RK twitched as something inside him began to react to the sound. The static was overlapped with a steady tone, a quiet beeping, it held a pattern that he couldn’t stop himself from latching onto.

Something flickered in his vision; lines of code crackling and snapping before his eyes. RK’s eyes widened as he read through the directive.  

“No.” he begged weakly, the noise still playing all around him. He struggled at his bindings again, the chair scraping against the floor as he thrashed in place. “No, stop!”

“I’m sorry RK900, but some things weren’t built to last.”

 

Gavin had never been so on edge in his entire life. The time he’d waited to hear if he’d been promoted to Detective? The time he’d been best man at Tina’s wedding and forgot to put his phone on silent? The time he’d asked RK to live with him?

Nothing amounted to this moment. 

They’d tracked him down, had taken three days and the knot in Gavin’s stomach was reaching painful as they sped towards their destination.  

“Can’t you go any faster?” He snapped at Connor, who was driving, LED spinning yellow at his temple. Hank turned in the passenger seat to give him a glare before turning back.

Connor had pretty much been running on yellow since they found RK missing. Taken on a job, Gavin had been run around the street on a wild goose chase as they grabbed RK and took him somewhere. Connor had insisted it wasn’t his fault, he’d called bullshit every time.

“I’m already speeding, Gavin. I go any faster and we run the risk of causing an accident.” Connor sent him a stern look through the mirror and Gavin held back his snide response. He was right. They just needed to get there.  

 

The entire team stormed the building, Gavin leading the charge, swat vest a little too tight around his chest as he walked through the halls. Connor was on his heals, Anderson not too far behind, he was mostly keeping his distance and directing the others as they all moved in a pack.

This was personal, Hank understood that very well and wasn’t about to get in the way of either of them when they were seeking revenge.  

Connor stopped in his tracks, arm snatching out and grabbing Gavin’s arm to haul him back.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin startled before giving Connor a concerned once over. “Woah, you okay?”

“Something’s wrong.” Connor shook his head, his brows furrowed as he gave him a confused look. “I can’t connect with him.”

“What does  _that_  mean? What do  _you_  mean?” Gavin snapped and Connor shook his head again.

“It’s like he’s… not there. I can’t hear him.” Connor put a hand to his head just as Hank moved beside him.

“You alright?” he asked looking him over. Connor shook his head, frown sitting heavy on his face.

“It’s just static. I can’t hear anything but static.”  

Hank took Connor’s arm and began to pull him back, Connor followed him easily as he was led back towards where they came.

“I’m getting you outta here. Gavin,” Gavin nodded as Hank pointed to him as he walked away. “Be careful. We’ll be in the car, see if Connor can help from there.”

Gavin waved for the others to reform behind him and led them further into the building. It was dimly lit but it wasn’t pitch black, the torches from their swat guns behind him only illuminating so much. The place was a dump but it seemed more trashed than abandoned, like someone had been making a quick getaway.

There was a crackling of static over the coms before Connor’s voice came through. “I’m sorry Detective, but there’s something in that building, it’s almost like music. It’s operating on a low-level frequency but it’s interrupting my systems.”

“You saying Nines is going to be having the same issues?”

“It’s a high possibility yes, just… be careful Gavin.” The use of his first name made his nerves shift higher. “Whatever it is, it’s not something I can trace or destroy. I was only exposed to it for a moment and it disrupted my systems almost immediately, I don’t know what it could have done to RK900.”

“Not filling me with confidence, Connor.” Gavin huffed as they moved forward.

“…. Sorry.”

Gavin snorted. “Yeah, yeah. Just help me out as much as you can.”

“Got it.”

 

The door was heavy, made from some metal that had rusted around the frame but was mostly intact. He knew it was the one before he moved to open it.

It swung open with little resistance, a heavy grinding as it peeled back and came to a halt by the wall. Gavin took a step forward and into the room. There was a chair tipped on its side on the floor, laying in the center of the room surrounded by a shimmering rope. It wasn’t until he took another step forward that he was him.

RK was stood, back to the wall, cowering in the corner. Gavin had never seen him look so afraid. His eyes were wide and looked almost glassy as if he was on the brink of tears. His hands were shaking where they were pressed to the wall and his shoulders trembled as he hunched over himself.

Gavin took another step forward slowly. RK’s hand flew out toward him and shot him a panicked look.

“Don’t.” his voice was crackling, clipping like it had been corrupted. “Don’t come any closer.”

Gavin held his hands up, remaining still as he watched the other. “I’m not moving. Nines, it’s okay. It’s me, Gavin.”

RK let out a small sound at the mention of his name and Gavin felt his heart break.  

“Gavin?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out as he gave the other a wistful smile and took another step forward. “I’m here to get you outta here, but you gotta trust me, okay?”

RK shook his head, hand still up in the air, as if he were trying to keep him back through pure force of will. His hand trembled and Gavin tried his best to swallow down the lump in his throat.

“You can’t. You have to stay back.”

Gavin moved to take another step forward. “Nines what-”

RK’s pained cry interrupted him as the other yelled out, doubling over as his hands flew to his head. RK choked on a gasp, panting for air he didn’t need.  

“It’s in my head.” RK forced out, voice choked with pain Gavin didn’t even know he could feel. “I can’t- I can’t stop it.”

“Can’t stop wha? Nines, talk to me.” Gavin watched him as he shook his head quickly.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what they did to me.” Gavin had never seen RK so afraid. He was the definition of stoic, unmoving, unfeeling. It had taken Gavin six month to get him to crack a smile for god’s sake, and even then, it was only small and had lasted only a moment.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Gavin promised, taking another cautious step forward. “Connor said there’s something playing here, like background noise and it’s fucking with you.”

“It’s too late.” RK whimpered and Gavin felt the knot in his stomach twist almost painfully. “It’s too late you can’t… I can’t… ahhh!”

RK cried out, wide eyes screwing shut as he collapsed to his knees, body shaking almost violently as he curled over himself. His hands cradled his head, fingers digging into his hair and gripping it tightly as if he were trying to rip whatever was in his head out.

“Nines,” Gavin sank to the floor slowly, settling down on one knee as he watched the other carefully. “We gotta get you outta here, just come with me, please.”

“I’m going to kill you.” Gavin’s eyes widened as RK spoke to him, his voice suddenly crisp and clear once more. “My mission.”

Gavin watched in horror as RK’s hands slowly slipped from his hair and he looked up at him with a slow and calculation stare. Gavin rose to his feet and RK followed his movement fluidly, rising with him.

“Nines?” Gavin took a step backwards as RK starred him down. “Nines, whatever they put in your head, this isn’t you okay.”

RK began to move, advancing on him slowly and Gavin wasn’t about to stick around to see what he was going to do. He made a break for it, out the room and shouted for the team to retreat. The group moved quickly towards the exit, Gavin kept an eye behind him, turning back to face the other as he rushed them all to the exit.

RK was still coming towards them. Walking in stride, perfect picture of a good machine. Gavin watched the team leave the building, door swinging as each body passed through, light from the outside beaming in down the hallway casting his shadow like an arrow head pointing toward RK as he stalked at him.

Gavin looked back at the door; metal, heavy, bolted. Could probably keep RK inside for a while, right? Hell only knew that was in his head, what he’d do if he got out. Gavin wasn’t even sure Connor could stop him.

So, he made a quick choice. He ran to the door, stretching for the latch at the top and swinging the bolt into place. The door gave a heavy clang as it locked shut, metal shuddering under his hands as he gave it a hard shove in test.

 

“What the fuck is he doing!?” Hank shouted as the door slammed shut and the swat team turned to look back at where Gavin should have been. Hank rushed from the car, Connor on his heals but before he reached the door, one of the other officers stopped him, pulling his helmet off swiftly.

“Don’t.” he shook his head quickly and he held his hand out at the two. “The RK900, it’s gone mad or something. It was chasing us out like something out of a horror movie.”

“What do you mean gone mad?!” Hank shouted pointing back at the door.

“It said it was going to kill him.”

Connon took a step forward and the officer flinched back, Hank gave Connor a look before shaking his head.

“Who? Kill who?”

“Gavin. It said it was its mission to kill Gavin.”

 

Gavin turned back around just as RK reached him and threw a hand to his throat, Gavin let out a choked groan as he was thrown back against the door, head crashing against it with a thud. The hand around his neck squeezed and Gavin gasped for air, fingers scrabbling as RK’s dirt ruined jacket sleeve.

“S’okay,” Gavin choked out and RK fixed him with a solid cold stare. “Nines, it’s me. I’m your partner.”

RK leaned in close, an almost animalistic snarl leaving his lips that had Gavin shrinking back in his hold. “You’re my mission.”

RK hauled him from the door and threw him across the room, Gavin landed on his side with a crash, flashlight shattering under his hip as he collided with the concrete ground. Gavin coughed harshly as he tried to pick himself up, scrambling to his feet with a sway as RK advanced on him once more.

“Wait, you don’t want to do this.” he managed to dodge RK swing at him but missed the knee that came up into his stomach. Gavin doubled over on a gasp before RK ripped his head back by his hair, forcing a cry from his throat. “Listen to me,” he tried again, hand coming up to grab RK’s jacket. “You don’t want to hurt me.”

RK tilted his head as he seemed to process the words, Gavin squirmed in his grasp as he was looked over by the other’s calculating stare. “No. You’re wrong,”

Gavin’s eyes widened at the revelation just before RK threw him into a wall. Gavin bounced back before sinking to the floor, RK moved on him again. He was hauled up by his vest and held back against the wall as RK threw back his fist.

The first hit connected with his jaw, the second with his cheek, the third with his eye. Gavin began to sink to the floor but RK dragged him up only to shove him back against the wall and continue hitting him.  

After the ninth or tenth strike RK finally let Gavin collapse. His eye was swollen to the point where he could no longer open it, his cheek was split and a steady stream of blood ran down over his face. His nose was broken and throbbing, and he was pretty sure his lip was busted too.

Gavin looked up at RK the best he could and held up a weak hand, head getting fuzzy from all the hits.

“I’m not gonna fight you.” RK punctuated his statement with a kick to his side, Gavin doubled over clutching his hip with a groan, the taste of metal lingering on his tongue. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Another kick. Gavin fought the urge to curl in on himself.

“I’m not mad you’re doing this.”

Another kick. Gavin screwed his eyes shut through the pain.

“I’ll never stop loving you.”

Gavin awaited the blow but it never came, shuddering he managed to crane his head up to look at the other. RK stared down at him, fists clenched tightly by his sides but unmoving. Gavin wheezed out a breath as he stared up at him.

“I love you. And I know you love me.”  

RK flinched but remained looking down at him. Slowly his fingers uncurled and he began to crouch down, Gavin gasped out a laugh as RK knelt down over him. He was about to thank his lucky stars when RK rose to his feet again, Gavin caught sight of his own gun in his hand.

He let out a shuddering breath as he watched RK raise it and point it down at him.

“This doesn’t change anything.” he choked out, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth onto the floor as he looked up at him, neck aching with the strain of holding his head up. “I still love you.”

 

_Bang._


	2. A Little More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RK900 gets the call before anyone else does, but he's still too late...

Sirens and lights everywhere, echoing from the walls of the warehouse, lights flashing down the alleyway, illuminating everything in a steady but brief flash of blue.

He kept running, searching. No time to analyse or reconstruct the paths taken, just running in a direction he hoped was right. Connor called it ‘gut instinct’; the feeling you get when you suspect something is wrong or right, and you feel the need act upon it.

He hoped that his was right, it had to be. Rounding the corner as speed Richard came to an abrupt stop as he saw it - saw them.

Gavin, lying in a pool of his own blood, desperately clutching at his chest. His breathing was nothing more than a pained, shallow wheeze. If an android’s blood could run cold, he was 100% sure it would feel like this.

”Oh, no. No, no”, Richard gasped as he rushed towards him.

“Gavin, you- you’re-” Richard stuttered as he fell to his knees beside him, panic unlike anything he’d ever felt before burning in his veins. “Who did this? What- what happened?”

Gavin smiled, his blood tainted lips twitching slightly as he watched his partner through his heavy eyelids. “I knew you’d come” he choked out, voice just a raspy whisper. It hurt to talk. “You’re here.” It was hard to concentrate. Hard to get the words out.

“Yeah, I’m here”, Richard rushed, forcing a smile on his lips as he applied pressure on the wound with his trembling hands. He was trying to act brave, but Gavin could see the fear in his eyes, something he didn’t know if he’d ever be able to get used to, Richard looking scared. “I’m gonna help you, okay? You’re safe now.”

Gavin raised a shaky hand and rested it atop the others pressing against the hole in his chest. “I don’t think you can fix this one.” his smile felt forced, even to him as he tried to keep his composure.

“I-I can, I will.” Richard rushed out, eyes darting over his body and he tried to come up with something that would help. His options were limited, Gavin couldn’t just throw down a pint or two of blood and spring back to his feet. Humans were so complicated and yet they thought androids were so advanced. Machines were easy to fix. Humans were not.

Richard threw his jacket off, slugging it from his shoulders and folding it up quickly. He lifted Gavin’s head and placed the jacket underneath him, his fingers running through his hair as he lowered him down.

“The paramedics are coming, you just have to stay with me.”  _Please_ , he begged in his head, looking down at the other as he winced in a stuttering breath. Gavin let out a sigh, a choked little noise that made his stomach twist.

“I’m dying.” Gavin smiled up at him and Richard swore he could feel his heart crack in his chest. “It’s okay, it doesn’t even hurt anymore. I’m not afraid.”

“You should be.”  

Gavin gasped out a short laugh before his face screwed up into a grimace, Richard placed his hand on his chest once more, trying his hardest not to check his heartbeat beneath his fingers.

“Thanks for the support,” Gavin winced around a smile. He watched his partners face, emotion lacing his once dull and bland expression, I did that, Gavin thought, I made him a little more real.  

“Don’t let- Don’t let some rookie take my desk.” Gavin rushed out, hint of amusement in his voice. Richard tried not to focus on the blood staining his teeth as he smiled weakly up at him. “I want- I want you to have it. I want you to be my replacement.”

“No one is being replaced.” Richard felt bitter and his stomach twisted as he repeated the line he’d used months ago. Gavin shook his head lazily, slow heavy rolls as he blinked back up at him.

“I’m okay with it, one- one person I wouldn’t mind taking over me.”

Gavin stuttered on a breath and his back arched lightly against the pavement, Richard lurched forward, hands clutching at his jacket as he tried to find some way to settle him. Gavin settled a little under his hand, head falling to the side. Richard moved without thinking and brought a hand to his head, fingers brushing gently thought his hair.

Gavin blinked up at him slowly as his hand raised, fingers barely reaching Richard’s chin but the message seemed to follow as the android took his hand in his and laid it to his cheek. Gavin brushed his thumb across his cheekbone as he stared up at him.

“You know the one thing I regret; not knowing you any better.” his voice barely above a whisper. His lip hitched up into a small smile. “I should have tried harder.”

Richard gripped his hand tightly as warnings began to flash in his vision. Gavin was losing too much blood. His heartbeat was too slow. His temperature too low.

“Don’t-Don’t leave me.” Richard begged, Gavin shook his head lazily.

“I’m sorry.” Gavin’s eyes fluttered closed and the android felt him take a shallow heavy breath.

“No. No, don’t. Just a little while longer. Just hang on okay?” His hand gripped the others as he felt it begin to fall, holding it against his cheek. Just a little longer.

Just a little longer, _please_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to prompts!  
> Send me something at my Tumblr >> http://lookitslinzi.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts!  
> Send me something at my Tumblr >> http://lookitslinzi.tumblr.com


End file.
